


impius pessimi

by Eve_Aulyta



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Aulyta/pseuds/Eve_Aulyta
Summary: Anyone could say that Belial is the absolute worst creature ever existed. He thought Bub could possibly be even worse than him and seduced the hooded man to bed. However he didn't expect the nostalgia and fleeting gentleness from the other man. Set before Paradise Lost.





	impius pessimi

_~Impius Pessimi_

 

If there were things about himself Belial was so proud about, it’s that he was the absolute _worst_. Vulgar, lascivious, transgressive....he heard those words flinged at him wherever he go. Nothing was wrong about those traits, though. That means he was on the right track, fulfilling the very purpose of his existence. It’s not like he wants to, he was simply created to be the worst.

Lucilius wasn’t playing around when he made him his experiment object. Of course, it was because he was Lucilius’ best creation, even better than that asslicker Lucifer, perhaps, that Lucilius wanted him to be his very worst primarch. He went through hell and back, numbed through series of unbearable pain, body and mind distorted horribly he could no longer remember what he was like. The old, pure, and boring Belial was no more. He got a new important purpose since then, so it’s not like he was complaining. As long as he could serve his master, gazing upon his gentle face while his own flesh and bones disintegrated and reintegrated for only God knows how many times.

That was the only time Belial ever saw Lucilius making that gentle expression toward him.

But now he thought about it, maybe it was just because Lucilius was imagining what kind of power he could attain if his first fallen primarch creation was successful.

And successful he was. His first task was to sow the seed of sedition and stir chaos amongst primal beasts, leading to the colossal rebellion, and in the end, the ultimate massacre, all to farm their core for Lucilius’ further experiment. It was a huge success, even more grandiose than any of his achievement before he was a fallen angel. There was no consequences taken for Lucilius except some unproved suspicion. Even so he received no gratitude, not even a little pat on the head. He was a mere tool with no need for validation nor gratitude, but at least as a tool he was, he can wait for however long it takes for Lucilius to acknowledge him. Well, at least that. He really didn’t, and never, asked much.

“Ah, being a naive young thing sure feel amazingly disgusting,” Belial muttered to himself when he saw a teenage couple holding hands and cooing to each other in the middle of a bustling market. He walked faster, tried to find an exit from this lively city without attracting too much attention. Of course he could just dissappear to nothingness like some kind of legit magician, but he didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention for now. He had an appointment today, a very important one. He couldn’t afford to mess it up.

The sky was vast and always moving. There was always something happened somewhere, floating islands with busy ports and people going from one place to another, living and dying whenever they please. They wouldn’t notice if there was an unwanted presence among them, lurking around, aiming to achieve the unspeakable horribleness. So naturally, this is where he resides. Hiding but waiting, slowly gathering things he need to execute his plan

After the war he lived through, as a fallen primarch with only the worst purpose available for him as reason to continue living through. He could have just died, he could have Lucifer killed him for the better, ended his suffering, but that never happened. Lucilius created him that way, and Lucifer was such an obedient pet he would never imagine to disobey him, his fallen comrade’s suffering was never enough reason to do that.

Lucifer ended Lucilius’ life instead. All just because he threatened the lives of the skydwellers. Even though Lucilius’ gave that primarch everything, his attention, his validation, his face, his _everything...._ Belial could never forget the rush of cold chill he felt when he saw that blade struck  Lucilius’ pale figure down. He could have reached Lucilius’ faster than that, he could have killed the traitor and had Lucilius’ for him and him alone. But he didn’t.

Lucilius still called Lucifer his _friend,_ even at the end of his life.... and that was  what hurt him the most.

So naive, to just did his best as his worst and wait for his reward and recognition that never once came. Lucilius as his creator never looked at him, fucking ironic since that was what Lucilius greatest desire too. As a fallen primarch to ever harbor that childish, pure wish was so damn silly. And in the end he couldn’t do anything to save Lucilius, rendering his own wish unfulfillable for eternity.

He wondered though, if he actually wanted Lucilius to be dead, hidden desire of revenge took over his childish wish for affection.

But that was not what he wanted, damn it. He was _one_ of Lucilius’ legacy, and hell, he can live like one too. It’s just that he needed to learn to act for himself and his own desire instead of trying to fulfill everything his creator wanted him to do. He was not weaker than Lucifer nor any other primarch, and definitely a hell lot smarter than the underlings who got trapped inside Pandemonium. That’s why he was still standing unscathed until now, preparing the sky for the second, and the last cataclysm it will face.

He wasn’t afraid of those primarches whos guarding the sky, no. He could easily throw them around like a ragdoll. It’s just they are too annoyingly cumbersome.

And so, to prevent the annoyance to happen, he still needed some other thing to do, someone to assist him. Belial landed on the edge of a cliff on a deserted, wild island, far from the hustle and bustle of sky civilization behind. A man was already standing there, covered from head to toe with long hooded cloak, seemed to just staring through the sea of clouds before him.

Belial stood beside him and smiled.

“Tell me you are not planning to just sink these islands down to Crimson Horizon right now.”

“So what if I am?”

“Well a cute little angel tried to do that last year. Failed horribly while sobbing like a baby.”

That hooded man turned around and met Belial’s eyes. He definitely was not the man he knew back then. Black hoodie instead of white and silver robe, golden eyes, and two horns jutting from behind his neck are nothing compared to the sinister smile escaping his smoky lips. Belial shuddered excitedly. That man was no more an astral just as he was no more an angel, but this is the first time he met someone that could _possibly_ be even worse than him.

Only god knows what happened to him down there, in crimson horizon. He didn’t know if it was worse than his fallen angel-making day, but both of them were definitely went through hell and back.

“It’s not easy to get me out of there,” the hooded man stared at him from under his hood. Belial could sense a hidden threat for him, the man in front of him hadn’t place his faith to himself. Doesn’t matter, he doesn’t need it anyway, but hell, he was interested he might as well playing along for some time.

 “It could take longer with those pesky ass angels on my tails. But part of why you are here was because your own power, really. I’m only doing the part I can do.”

“And what do you _need_ me to do?”

Belial smiled and traced the golden lining of the man’s hoodie with his fingertip. That man doesn’t flinch or move. He just let Belial did whatever he want to do.

“I need you to do whatever it is your purpose for coming back up here. That’s all,” Belial whispered. Now he can see that man smile, even more sinister than before.

“You have another agenda.”

The black haired primal let out a hearty laugh. “We all have another agenda. But believe me, mine won’t deter nor take the throne from yours. I don’t mind having you kill half of the skydwellers in a snap or something.”

“And this is all still have something to do with Lucilius’ legacy.”

Belial nodded, but didn’t say anything more. He knew what this man were after, and it was the infamous legacy of Lucilius, the one where he keep his experimental abominations locked in. He himself, as another Lucilius’ experimental objects, knew full well what kind of horror was sealed behind that room. This man wants to conquer the sky, and he was on the right track. Helping him got into Lucilius’ legacy was only a stepping stone and if something goes wrong he could get rid of that man. He knew Bub could do the same thing about him without hesitation, but that was what make it interesting, right? Nothing in this world came for free, sacrifice must be made.  

That was what make him chose this man as his ally.

This sinister man in hooded cloak was Beelzebub. He was a regal person, a royal amongst the astrals. He wandered around in a majestic white and silver robe, matching shining armor adorned with medallions, wielding a divine sword, one of the most powerful astral ever existed. He was one of Lucilius’ friend, if you can call someone who just often came by to chat about work a friend.

Belial  was the one who often caught him up outside Lucilius’ headquarter, enjoying a cup of tea under morning sunlight. He was a good person, never thought twice to greet or chat him, before or after he was made fallen, even sometimes offered refreshments when Belial was not seen busy.

To be honest, he was rather fond of Beelzebub. When he was still the old Belial, they often sit and chat together, about sky things and about Lucilius, of course. It was easy to seek temporary comfort from that man. To be honest, he didn’t got jealous of Lucifer back then, he didn’t even know what jealousy was. As long as he could do his master’s order perfectly and had his casual chat over tea with the majestic astral, he thought his life will going to be just fine forever.

Then he was made fallen by Lucilius, had his pure white primarch wings torn, and was given the ability to see the worst from people instead.

Only just then he knew what jealousy, hatred, and obsession was. He was seething with hatred and jealousy of Lucifer, who unfairly got Lucilius’ face and treated far better, as a fellow person, by Lucilius. And the pure feeling of wanting to be showered by affection and attention he felt before was now nothing but burning obsession.

The presence of the kind, majestic astral that greets him every morning was no longer a comfort after he could see how much he was obsessing over Lucilius, they could either be rivals or comrade in pain, because Lucilius didn’t see anyone but his own supreme primarch. The pleasant morning chat over a cup of tea was only a mean to squeeze some information about Lucilius. It was not a hidden intention, _per se_ , but Belial felt like an idiot for not seeing that by the way Beelzebub tried to prey whatever thing he knew about Lucilius.

But Belial was still, quite fond of Beelzebub. It was hard not to feel like that to a person whos as much obsessed about something as you were.

So he was kind of upset when Lucifer throw Bub to the down below, where nothing but Crimson Horizon awaits. But alas, it was a war. He didn’t know if Lucifer did that on purpose or not, but casual victim happens. It couldn’t be helped, and in one way or another that guy just kept piling over enemies for himself. The Lucilius’ clone would see these cataclysm coming, and that was why he had to wait for the right time to hit him as hard as he could.

Anyway, Belial was in a good mood tonight. All was according to schedule, everything was in check, and Bub was back already in the sky. He really felt like rewarding this man. You know, having fun for a bit, introducing a little bit of culture and pleasure to release a little bit of musty Crimson Horizon smell from his ass.

So there they were, finding themselves back in the middle of a busy town, not the one Belial left before he came to see Bub. He already marked himself enough there and he really didn’t need to show himself up again, lest some of his ‘fans’ caught him. But here, this new town was alive with a brand new aroma for him. The faces, the air, the misery people here had to live through. His power as a primal allows him to see the things that would happen if he lead this place to destruction, but for now he will enjoy the mundane pleasure with his new companion.

“I thought we are going to get to work as soon as I got here,” Bub said to him, his low voice muffled under crowd’s chatter, but Belial could still hear him clearly. His tall and huge body doesn’t seem too awkward here, blending with the draphs walking around. Though his hooded presence gives off mysterious vibe people will try really hard to avoid, he didn’t do anything more than that. He could pass off as an ordinary thug. Well, people doesn’t know who he was, and that was for the better.

“It’s still not the right time yet. We will know when it’s time to move. For now, we can grab a bite and rest, this town will cover up our presence nicely. You might even see the faces of skydwellers you will conquer later.”

Beelzebub sighed. “It’s too crowded. What’s this much of people doing?”

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” Belial smiled teasingly, of course Bub would never hear any of itty bitty skydom news. “The skydwellers are preparing a festival to celebrate the anniversary of canceled cataclysm. You know, the one made by that cute little angel.”

 “Was it the little one that was often with Lucifer?”

“That’s the guy.”

“I take it that he’s not a threat to our plan?”

“Not anymore. Lucifer took care of him.”

Bub looked interested for a second. “He took care of _everything_ , doesn’t he.”

“Well his ‘supreme primarch’ title is not for show only. But this time it will be us _taking care_ of him,” Belial snatched an apple from the fruit vendor, no one else realized it dissapeared unpaid.

“You mean me. _I_ will personally take care of him, that arrogant bastard. You promise you will let me be the one who kill Lucifer,” Bub gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Belial raised his brow in amusement. He could almost see sparks flying from the hooded guy, trying so hard to contain his hatred toward the supreme primarch who threw him down from the sky. He bit his apple and patted Bub’s shoulder playfully.

“Sure, sure I did. He’s yours, don’t worry. I’ll let you through back to Canaan when the time comes. Here, chew this, don’t want your lips to get sour, do you?”

He shoved the apple in front of Bub’s face, who took and bit into it reluctantly.

Somehow there was still something left from the former divine astral inside that man. Belial knew he was still the same determined, ambitious person who won’t hesitate to get what he wants by any means. However he couldn’t see any more subtleties and dignity like before. If Belial told him he could just wreak havoc everything and got his hand on Lucilius’ legacy right now, he wouldn’t think twice to just destroy the island they were stepping on right then, right there. He wouldn’t even bother walking leisurely with him like this, laying low and waiting until the right time came. This man was very, very impatient. At least Belial knew that much from reading his overflowing energy, ready to explode.

And of course, calming that kind of energy wass one of Belial specialties, a skill he doesn’t acquire from merely being a primal. 

He led Bub to an inn, a huge classic building on the town’s outskirt, far from the boisterousness of cataclysm anniversary. The bar on the first story was pleasant with smells of fried food and alcohol floating on air, couples of people sitting down for some refreshments, laughter and chatter could be heard from alleyway outside. Belial got up to the man behind the bar and after talked to him for a bit, told Bub to follow him to the uppermost floor, where a single bedroom waiting for them. Bub looked that spacious bedroom suspiciously, then at Belial.

"You get used to skydwellers manners too much."

"Ah, yeah. It's not exactly pleasant, having to muster even a bit of decency could be exhausting," Belial chuckled, slowly closed the door behind him. "But it's necessary, you see...that's one of the reason why I chose to stay like this, among the skydwellers, is so they couldn't smell me."

"Lucifer?"

Belial shrugged. "Nah, that pompous ass usually won't bother with trivial thing. His henchman, however, always."

"You scared of them?"

"Like hell I am," Belial snapped. He turned and inched closer to Bub, forced the tall man to step back. He outstretched his hand to lift Bub's hood, revealing a smirk directed at him. This bastard. Again, he traced his fingers along the hem of Bub’s cloak, brushed it aside while giving him his sweetest smile.

“It’s not like I don’t want to just mess up with the primarch right now. But that would make them ramped up their defense for Canaan and worse, notice our main prey about our whereabouts. You are powerful, but catching him off guard will be the sweetest revenge, right? Just like when he throw you down back then.”

Bub didn’t say a word after that, but again, Belial could see his body tighten with hatred, fist and jaw clenched. Perfect.

“That reminds me about the main reason why I bring you here,” the black haired primal chimed in cheerfully, then yanked Bub’s collar without warning, mashing their mouths together in something that resembled a kiss. Rough as it is, their teeth collided, and Belial doesn’t care if he bite too hard, but if he saw blood, it would better be from both of them. He didn’t sense any fight from the other man, even though a moment later he had his hair pulled away.

Belial licked his lips. He shuddered when he could taste blood in his saliva and saw a red streak on the blonde man’s lips.

“You bring me here because you want us to do _this_?” Bub inquired.

“Well I could use that overflowing power of yours to satisfy me first before we get down to business.”

“If you’re sure _I_ could, then I don’t see why not,” the blonde man smirked, yanked Belial’s dark hair then pushed him roughly into bed. “On all fours.”

Yes. His whole body trembled with excitement as he got rid of his pants, assumed the position and licked his lips watching the other man disrobed himself. It didn’t took him long to find himself pulled back and spread wide, hot and thick cock rubbed against his behind then plunged deep into him without warning. The sharp pain spread throughout his body, lighten up his nerves, made him let out a small gasp.

The man felt hard and heavy on his back, but he didn’t mind, this is what he wanted, to be numbed once more by a mixture of pain and pleasure. He loved the pain, he was glad he was still allowed to feel it. It felt like being on Lucilius’ experiment table again, gazing at his soft expression. Through pain he felt the hand of his creator once more, dissecting through his body, slicing his limbs one by one, tracing his naked flesh, never once asking for forgiveness.  This is the only familiar feeling, from when Lucilius was still alive, looking at him from outside of his experimental tube, from outside of the room he left him with another astral who desired to ravage his unmoving body.

And by God, Bub could give him one hell of a pleasure laced pain it’s intoxicating.

“Harder. More. This isn’t enough.”

The blonde man slammed onto him hard, almost split him apart.

“So you do this kind of thing too here. With the skydwellers.”

Belial choked on his laugh. “Of course. Astrals couldn’t be the only one having fun.”

“And you picked this....inclination after the war,” Bub pulled his hair back with one hand and grabbed his hip with another, tried to move faster and harder, like he requested. However he shook his head slowly.

“False. I’ve been doing this since my wings was torn.”

The movement on his behind stopped. He was just about to twist his body to chide Bub for doing it so abruptly, but the man on top of him just slowly released his hand from its tight grip on his hair and found it’s way to his nape and neck, caressed it lightly. His long finger ended up between his lips, asking Belial to suck it.

He shuddered when those fingers reached for the piercing on his tongue at the same time Bub’s lips touched his nape. He moved deep in one slow, long thrust. His other hand stroked his inner thigh, dangerously close to his leaking cock, made Belial gasping for air, his head feels light from pleasure. For someone who had been left deep in underworld he really knows what he did, unless that’s what he had been doing all the time down there.

The black haired primal clenched his fist around the sheet, trying his best to embrace himself when the other’s man’s movement gotten harder and faster each thrust, sending their bodies rocking and the bed creaking.

This, he knows. Primal desire for pleasure, however mundane it is, is somehow the purest form of desire ever known among living creatures ever created. This kind of pleasure was the only kind allowed and known to him after he was fallen, a false sense of reason to be alive given. It was totally not his fault to seek it, and want it hard from everyone, including Bub. He was totally ready for bloody bite marks all over his spine or hand prints circling his neck.

However, Belial caught off guard when the blonde man grabbed his thigh and turn him around while still being inside. Legs raised high above Bub’s shoulder and body pined down by a much heavier body, he stared into a pair of gleaming crimson eyes hidden under strands of golden hair. He couldn’t read Bub’s expression, but he certainly never expected that man to caress his cheek softly with the back of his knuckle.

“You were such a sweet kid...”

This bastard. He knew the blonde man was talking about his past, when he was still a fresh-faced primarch, not about now, not when he was already this dirty and tainted. Though brief it was undeserving, his creator didn’t make his body for this kind of gentleness even though it was all he ever wanted before. Blood rushed to his chest, body squirmed with uncertainty, heat pooled beneath his eyes. He couldn’t have this, but did he have another option than to take it?

Belial yanked Bub’s hair down and bit his lower lip. “That sweet kid is dead. Shut up and move already.”

And Bub complied. He took his hands from Belial’s cheek and used it to pin both of his hand down above his head, another hand went to his left thigh to spread him even wider. No consolation, no more words spoken. Only the echoes of their wet and hot movement filled the air, along with their increasingly desperate breath. He didn’t moan like he used to, he didn’t want to moan even though his head was light and white with both pleasure and pain for something he could never have.

At that moment he was just Belial. Not a fallen angel, not a victim from a mad astral scientist’s experiment. Not the vulgar, lascivious, transgressive being he paraded himself all the time. He wasn’t sure if it’s because he had sex with someone who knew him before he made fallen, of because it was Beelzebub himself.

“Lu—ci—lius....”

Belial blinked. Bub's trembling voice reached his hear at the same time as his hot come released inside of his body. It was not a voice that could came from a sinister being planning to destroy the whole sky. Not a trace of bitterness or resentment.

Bub was no longer the gentle and kind astral he once knew. The bitter and dark power emanated from his body gave way for him to just saw pure anger and rage for revenge for the primarch who had done him wrong. His words were no longer full with life and dignity, only measured necessity to get what he wanted. But this, through each and every movement of his body he could sense some slight nostalgia. There were no longer tea and warm sunlight, only filthy fornication, but both of them still talking about the same white haired astral even though no words spoken. He took a deep breath and pulled the body above him to an embrace.

Maybe at that moment, they really were just two yearning men.

 

***

 

"You are not going to stay? After I got us the nicest place too. Belial's companion after sex is rare, you know," the black haired primal sulked, tracing his middle finger through Bub's spine. The blonde man was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to him, pants and shoes on already. Belial hadn't even put any clothes on, white sheet covering his naked body while laying on his stomach. It's not like he _wanted_ Bub to stay and cuddle like a true lovers would, but Bub was too fascinating for just a mere business relationship. They have more similarities than they expected and they just can't help projecting themselves onto each other. The thought of it made his body wanted for more.  

"You just want another round."

"Guilty," Belial shrugged.

Bub turned around and reached to pat Belial's head, smoothed his hair and scoffed."Really...what should I do about this selfish brat."

Fast as it appeared, Bub pulled his hand back. For a second Belial thought he saw the man from back then, divine and warm under mornng sunlight with soft echoing voice. Such a fleeting moment that made him feel like it was only his imagination. It was such a long time after he saw that man, afterall. He wondered if it was the same expression Bub put on his face when he called Lucilius' name when he came.

"I'm going to check on something, you'll notice me when it's time to move, I believe?"

"I'll find you when it's time. Don't play with the primarches even if it's tempting."

The blonde man put his cloak back on, but before he don his hood, he stopped like he was just reminded of something.

".....actually I picked something up on my way here," he stepped back."I saw him throw yours away but I found it."

Plume of greyish black feather rained down like ashes on white sheeted bed from nowhere. They piled up softly, fell on Belial's pale skin, tried to find the place they were once had been. Both the feeling of unexpected familiarities and the stinging pain of loss brought him to a choked laughter.

His wings.

He wasn't sure if this man wanted to remind him how he was once a primarch too or how he should never forget who gave him wings then took them away. Whichever it is, he never received a gift like this before, whatever the intention is. He gathered some of the soft greyish feather around him and nuzzled on them, further tainting and darken them into a deep grey color. He was given his demon-like wings that day, and they were unseparable part of his body that made him like this now, but that’ doesn’t mean he couldn’t wear these feathers he was so proud about anymore.

There was nothing wrong about reminding everybody that even the purest being like him could turn so much twisted.

Now he was thinking about it, the blonde man might do that on purpose. Belial was still one of Lucilius’ horrible legacy afterall. He might serve some kind of thing in Bub’s grand scheme thing even though he doesn’t know it yet.

“Hey, Bub. After you got the reign of this sky in your hand, what are you planning to do with it?”

The man shot him a dirty look, as if his answer should have been as obvious as day. “To continue to rule with Lucilius of course. Putting us to the place we deserve. Winning this war with him.”

“Even though he couldn’t taste it by himself?”

Bub got his cloak done, his dark and menacing figure didn’t suit this mundane, bleak room. White great ruins with tall arches casting dark shadows suited him better since his astral days. Belial was lying if he said he didn’t want to see this man reign the sky. It would be majestic as hell.

“Ruling alongside his legacy would be enough. ....and you?”

Belial stretched his naked body and smiled, no answer offered from his lips. Bub didn’t seem to care about his silence, only pulled his hood back up and stepped out of the room. Like hell he will tell Bub the ending he desire. That man’s goal for power, and ruling the sky with his obession’s legacy feels like the purest thing compared to his own goal. Literally any villain in the history ever had that kind of goal, and he already saw it thousand times since he was born. In the end he thought that Bub’s goal, no matter how bloody and horrible, was still pure and innocent in its own way, like his old astral self.

He was nowhere near that level. He wanted nothing of the pure power Bub aimed nor ruling anything. He only wanted one thing, and as a fallen angel he didn’t think he could reveal it to even someone from the depth of Crimson Horizon without revealing how rotten he was inside. Hell, if Bub ever knew what he wanted, he might get disgusted, or angry, or straight up kill him for it. But whatever, it was not his fault he was made rotten this way. Rotten, worthless, wicked, just simply _the worst._ *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was a commission from Cain Veleno @facebook who wanted a Bub/Bel fanfic for herself because maaan Sky Blue III couldn't come faster and this world could do better with more Bub and Bell shenanigans lol. Anyway I had a lot of fun writing them and I feel in love with Belial, like I want a son like him, I'm currently preparing for sparking him if he become playable and it's not free like Sandalphon. If he's free I'm going to spark Grimnir tho. 
> 
> I'm planning to make two more fanfics that revolves around this headcanon/event, one is from Bub's POV and still using Cain Veleno's headcanon, and another is my own headcanon about Belial and Lucilius. so if you are interesting please drop a bookmark. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
